greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein Schritt zu weit
Ein Schritt zu weit ist die siebzehnte Episode der achten Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung Derek bittet Meredith, wieder mit ihm in der Neurochirurgie zu arbeiten. Meredith möchte das eigentlich nicht, doch Derek teilt sie trotzdem bei sich ein. Die beiden operieren zusammen mit Lexie die Patientin Lori, die eine Zyste sowie einen gutartigen Tumor im Gehirn hat. Der Tumor soll vorerst in Ruhe gelassen werden, die Zyste wird entfernt. Dr. Catherine Avery ist wieder in Seattle. Im Schlepptau hat sie ihre Star-Schülerin Mara. Catherine wird eine selbstgezüchtete Blase implantieren. Sie nutzt mal wieder jede Gelegenheit, um mit Webber zu flirten und lädt ihn sogar auf eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung ein. Jackson soll unterdessen Mara durch das Krankenhaus führen. Es dauert eine Weile bis Jackson merkt, dass Mara gar nichts lernen, sondern ihm nur Informationen über sein Liebes- und Berufsleben entlocken will. Mara gesteht, dass Catherine sie beauftragt hat, ihn auszuspionieren. Jackson beschließt kurzerhand, den Spieß umzudrehen und gibt Mara Tipps, wie sie sich Catherine gegenüber behaupten kann. Cristina soll bei einem hirntoten Patienten die lebenserhaltenden Maßnahmen abstellen. Doch im letzten Moment stoppt Sam, der Ehemann des Patienten, sie. Ausgerechnet Emily bietet Cristina ihre Hilfe an. Cristina hegt noch immer den Verdacht, dass Emily eine Affäre mit Owen hat. Letzendlich gelingt es Cristina, Sam zu überreden. Doch auf dem Flur kann sie sich nicht mehr beherrschen und wirft Emily vor, mit Owen zu schlafen. Diese gibt zwar zu, dass sie gerne flirtet, aber dass sie niemals mit Owen ins Bett gehen würde. Cristina glaubt ihr. Alex und Morgan verbringen viel Zeit miteinander. Morgan hilft Alex beim Lernen und er steht ihr in der Sorge um ihren Sohn bei. Callie vermutet, dass sich zwischen den beiden eine Romanze anbahnt und macht Alex darauf aufmerksam, dass Morgan sich gerade in ihn verliebt. Auch Meredith und Cristina haben längst mitbekommen, dass da was läuft und befürchten, dass Alex sich in Morgan verlieben könnte, wie damals in Ava. Alex streitet alles ab, muss jedoch wenig später einsehen, dass Callie Recht hat. Mitten in der OP an Lori, wird Derek zu zwei Notfällen gerufen und lässt Meredith und Lexie allein weitermachen. Nachdem Lexie die Zyste entfernt hat, bildet sich eine kleine Blutung. Um sie zu stillen müssen Meredith und Lexie die Patientin noch weiter öffnen. Plötzlich erkennen sie, dass direkt vor ihnen der Tumor liegt. Er ist so leicht zugänglich, dass die beiden beschließen, ihn ebenfalls zu entfernen. Als Meredith Derek davon berichtet, ist dieser extrem wütend und befürchtet, dass etwas schief gegangen ist. Und sein Verdacht bestätigt sich, als Lori aufwacht: Sie kann nicht mehr richtig sprechen. Derek muss den Eltern gestehen, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hat, während Meredith mit Lexie redet. Sie befürchtet, dass Lexie nicht verkraftet, dass Lori wegen ihr nicht mehr sprechen kann. Meredith erklärt ihr, dass sie jetzt nicht aufgeben, sondern daraus lernen soll. Jackson und Mara teilen Catherine mit, dass sie nicht zu der Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung mitkommen, sondern den Abend auf ihre Weise verbringen. Sie schlafen miteinander. Auch Webber sagt Catherine schließlich aus Loyalität zu Adele ab. Als Derek am Abend noch immer wütend auf Meredith ist, berichtet diese, dass sie genau deswegen nicht mehr zusammen arbeiten können. Cristina plagt unterdessen ihr schlechtes Gewissen: Sie gesteht Owen, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, er würde sie mit Emily betrügen. Owen beichtet schließlich, dass er sie betrogen hat, aber nicht mit Emily. Inhalt Musik *'Stone in My Heart '''von ''Graffiti6 *'Shuffle a Dream '''von ''Little Dragon *'No Way '''von ''The Naked and Famous *'This Man '''von Graffiti6'' *'Lick the Palm of the Burning Handshake' von Zola Jesus Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel One Step Too Far bezieht sich auf einen Song von Faithless featuring Dido. Cast Hauptcharaktere * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calliope Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Kim Raver als Dr.Teddy Altman Gastcharaktere *Debbie Allen als Catherine Avery *Summer Glau als Krankenschwester Emily *James Avery als Sam *Amanda Fuller als Dr. Morgan Peterson Intro Uns wurde beigebracht, aufmerksam zu sein, das Problem zu erkennen, die richtigen Fragen zu stellen, nach der Wurzel des Übels zu suchen, bis wir genau wissen woran wir sind und wir uns an die Arbeit machen können. Doch das fordert einiges Fingerspitzengefühl, sonst verrennen wir uns in etwas. Dann sehen wir Probleme, wo gar keine sind. Outro Unsere Absichten sind immer gut, wir wollen stets das Richtige tun. Aber wir haben auch den Drang, Grenzen zu überschreiten. Also geraten wir in Gefahr, zu weit zu gehen. Man sagt uns "Du darfst niemanden verletzen" und gleichzeitig bringt man uns bei, Andere mit dem Messer aufzuschneiden. Manchmal machen wir Sachen, von denen wir lieber die Finger gelassen hätten. Wir können es nur schwer aushalten, wenn sich ein Problem unserer Macht entzieht. Dann sollten wir uns zurückziehen, bevor wir es noch viel schlimmer machen, bevor wir einen furchtbaren Schaden anrichten. Zitate *Callie: Hat Karev ein Verhältnis mit der Herzpatienten-Anfänger-Mom? Ich meine... *Arizona: Was?? Nein, hat er nicht! *Callie: Er hat die Nacht mit ihr verbracht! Er wollte sie füttern! *Arizona: Du wolltest mich füttern! *Callie: Ja, ich war auch nachts bei dir, weil ich mit dir verheiratet bin! *Arizona: Nein, nein. Sie ist seine Schülerin! Er versucht nur nett zu sein! Er kümmert sich um sie. Alex Karev versucht seine menschliche Seite zu finden. Ich glaub das haben wir allein mir zu verdanken! *Callie: Ich hab Recht. *Mark: Wo ist Ihre scharfe Touristin? *Jakcson: Ja, sie ist gar nicht wegen 'ner Führung hier! Ich wurde verarscht! Meine Mutter plant 'ne Erweiterung der Avery-Dynastie. Sie sollten ihr sagen, wir hätten viel zu tun! *Mark: Sie und die heiße Braut sollten viel zu tun haben! Wenn sie verstehen, worauf ich hinaus will, und da würde mir so Einiges einfallen. *Jackson: Sind Sie 12 oder was?? Warum wollen Sie, dass ich mit ihr Sex habe?? *Mark: Weil es mir hilft! Das nennt man Wissen weitergeben. *Jackson: Oder aber Zuhälterei! *Mark: Sie ist nur heute hier. *Jackson: Nein, diese Befriedigung werd ich meiner Mutter nicht beschaffen!! *Mark: Ich meinte nicht, dass Sie Ihre Mutter befriedigen sollen! *Jackson: Kindisch! *Meredith: Warst du auch nicht in der Cafeteria essen? *Cristina: Das Jambalaya?? Ehelhaft. Wieso bieten die sowas an? April hat noch Joghurt und Reste von irgendwas. (Nimmt sich den Auflauf und gibt Meredith den Joghurt) *Meredith: Lexie hat vorhin aus 'ner Frau 'n Tumor rausgeholt und jetzt hat Derek Angst, dass wir aus ihr 'n Zombie gemacht haben. *Cristina: Und, habt ihr? *Meredith: Nein! *Cristina: Ich musste mir den ganzen verdammten Vormittag Owens blöde Schwester reinziehen. *Meredith: Owens Schwester? *Cristina: Die blöde Intensiv-Schwester. *Meredith: Das hast du aber nicht gesagt. *Cristina: Hey, das ist wirklich gut. Kepner kann kochen. *Alex: Dämlicher Jambalaya-Tag!! Da kann ich gleich 'n Löffel Salmonellen essen! (Geht an den Kühlschrank und nimmt sich ganz viel Essen raus) *Cristina: Hey, seit wann vögelst du eigentlich die Kleine mit dem Frühchen? *Alex: Was?? *Meredith: Morgan?? *Alex: Hallo, da läuft nichts!! *Cristina: Na ja, ich hab euch heute Morgen im Bereitschaftszimmer gesehen. Es war noch stockdunkel! *Alex: Wir haben gelernt!! *Cristina: Du hast sie gefüttert! *Meredith: Alex!! Nein, böser Doktor! *Alex: Halt die Klappe! Und überhaupt, sie ist Assistenzärztin und sie ist hier Patientin! *Meredith: Das erinnert mich an die Sache mit Rebecca! *Cristina: Ohh ja, die mit der Gesichts-OP. Hey, das war übel! *Meredith: Ja, sie wird sich in dich verknallen und dann dreht sie durch und dann pinkelt sie auf mein Sofa! *Cristina: Iiihhh, hör auf! *Alex: So 'n Scheiß! Ihr könnt mich mal! *Meredith: Okay, Hauptsache sie setzt sich nicht auf mein Sofa! Läuft's mit Owen jetzt besser? *April: Ist das mein Hühnchen-Auflauf?? (Nimmt Cristina den Auflauf weg) *Cristina: Oh ja, wir schaffst du's, dass die Zwiebel-Dinger so knusprig sind? *April: Ich hab sie zuletzt reingetan! Oh man, ich hab mich den ganzen Tag darauf gefreut!! *Jackson: Hör auf, meine Mutter über Facebook zu informieren, okay? *April: Äh, mach ich gar nicht!! *Jackson: Wirklich? Und woher weiß sie dann, dass mit Lexie Schluss ist? Warum versucht sie dann, mich mit der Junior-Urologin zu verkuppeln? (Nimmt sich Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank) *April: Hey, hey!! Die gehören mir! Da sind Elektrolyte drin! *Jackson: Ich hatte ihr schon das halbe Krankenhaus gezeigt, bevor mir klar wurde, dass das 'n Date sein soll! *April: Wir sind keine Facebook-Freunde mehr! Es war dir doch nicht recht! *Mara: Hi, ich suche Dr. Avery. (Jackson duckt sich, damit Mara ihn nicht sieht) *April: Oh ja, der ist da drüben! *Mara: Ah, das sind Sie ja! *Jackson: Ja. *Mara: Sollen wir weitermachen? *Jackson: Ja natürlich. Danke. *Meredith: Cristina! *Cristina: Hör auf damit! *Meredith: Wir haben uns unterhalten! *Cristina: Nein, du hast geredet und ich hab "Hör auf" gesagt! Es geht mir gut. Alles ist gut, wirklich. *Callie: Läuft da was? *Alex: Nein! Nein, ihr bescheuerter Freund ist abgehauen. Sie braucht einen, der nach ihr sieht. Sie ist meine Studentin. *Callie: Ja klar. Kennst du die Story mit dem Gorilla, der ein kleines Kätzchen verhätschelt und es aufzieht? Da passiert was, das heißt Prägung. Das ängstliche Kätzchen lässt sich von dem Gorilla verhätscheln, weil keine Mama-Katze da ist. Oder weil der bescheuerte Katzen-Papa abgehauen ist. *Alex: Was?? Sowas ist das nicht! *Callie: Pass auf, denn sie ist verliebt. *Alex: So 'n Quatsch! Man, du hast echt zu viele Tierfilme gesehen oder was soll das?? *Callie: Armer, dummer Gorilla! Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 8 Episode